


[Podfic] but hey, you're all right

by beardsley, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> 'This is not my fault,' Tony lies. 'It was supposed to be a joke! Christ.'</i>
</p><p>
  <i>'Thanks to your joke,' says Coulson, 'we now have a code three-four-delta, with the variable being a Russian immigrant. We're checking his background right now, but it might take a while. Meanwhile, I suggest you civilian-proof the Tower. If any SHIELD intelligence is compromised, I will hurt you.'</i>
</p><p>Yes, this is the story where the Winter Soldier is a Russian mail-order bride. Everything goes about as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] but hey, you're all right

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but hey, you're all right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589332) by [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley). 



> Cover by reena_jenkins

Length: 00:35:43

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/but%20hey,%20you%27re%20all%20right.mp3) (33 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/but%20hey,%20you%27re%20all%20right.m4b) (16 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
